


Feelings Are Messy

by FaunaProductions



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Erik is Bi, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Multi, Polyamory, just pure fluff and serotonin, literally only like 2 swearwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunaProductions/pseuds/FaunaProductions
Summary: Erik doesn't really know how to do emotions, but his boyfriends are patient and loving.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Character(s), Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shadows and Serotonin





	Feelings Are Messy

Percy and Henri were chatting at the table, each with a cup of tea. They'd finished eating a while before, but an untouched plate of food sat in front of one seat, for a guest that had not arrived.

Seraphina meowing caught their attention.

Henri looked at Percy who only shrugged.

"If that's Erik, tell him he's late!" Henri called to the cat. "Tell him he'd better have a good excuse too!"

"Er, yes, it's me," the familiar tenor voice replied as the man himself strolled into the small dining space. "Composing," he offered by way of explanation, sitting down at the table.

Percy chuckled. "I know music is important, but you must keep an eye on the time."

"You look good for someone who's spent the past three weeks in hiding," Henri said with a teasing grin. "We've missed you."

Erik did not respond, instead opting to stare down at the table.

Henri met Percy's gaze, a frown on his face which mirrored his own. Percy tilted his head slightly in Erik's direction.

"Erik?" Henri reached over and gently placed his hand on the man's arm. "Are you alright?"

"This was a mistake," Erik muttered, standing in such a hurry that the chair was knocked over. "I should go."

The other two men quickly stood, Henri grabbing the tallest of the three by the elbow. "Hey, no, you're supposed to  _ talk _ to us, remember?"

"We  _ care _ about you," Percy added with a nod.

Erik pursed his lips, pulling his arm away from Henri. "An ill-advised choice."

"Oh, definitely," Henri snapped, crossing his arms. "Unfortunately, I am one stubborn bastard, and  _ you _ are an insufferable  _ ass _ ."

"Well, I cannot argue with that sentiment," Erik muttered, staring down at Henri.

"So?" Percy prompted, "What's bothering you?"

Erik huffed, but instead of making an escape through whatever exit he could easily access like Henri half-expected him to, he stood his chair back up to be properly on four legs and sat back down, folding his hands on the table. Percy and Henri sat back in their own chairs, waiting patiently and impatiently, respectively, for Erik to explain.

"Hey," Percy said softly, reaching over to take Erik's hand into his own. "If this is too much, you can tell us."

Erik's gaze was fixed on their connected hands as he pursed his lips. Percy started to remove his hand and Erik quickly grabbed him instead, almost too tight before his grip relaxed.

"I don't know how to do this," Erik said finally, so soft the other two barely heard him. "Any of this, all of it, I don't-" He huffed, a sign they both knew very well to mean his genius brain was not working fast enough to give him the words he needed to say. "I don't care about  _ people _ , but I care about  _ you _ , and I just don't… know what to do with that."

Henri took Erik's other hand, pulling it up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. "We're here for you, figuring it all out ourselves." He smiled, holding Erik's hand against his cheek. "If you'd told Henri from 10 years ago that he would love a single man who loved him back, you'd get even more astonishment than telling Henri from a year ago he would have  _ two _ men who loved him back."

Percy stood, never releasing Erik's hand as he moved around the table to wrap his other arm around the taller man's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his head. "This is new for all of us, but we can set our pace for you, Erik."

Erik might have collapsed had he not already been sitting down. Instead, he leaned against Percy's chest, and Henri moved to kneel beside his chair on the other side, his hand resting on Percy's arm around Erik's shoulders.

"Thank you," Erik murmured, "I… I appreciate both of you, I-I…"

"I love you too, Erik," Percy said, pressing another kiss to his head.

"Hey, don't leave me out," Henri said, a small smile on his face. "I love you two musical geniuses, even when you keep me up frustratingly late with your talk of music theory."

That pulled a chuckle from Erik, which Henri counted as a success.

Life is messy, love is messier, and they're just three men trying their best, and that's enough, because they have each other, and they love each other enough to make up for any and all shortcomings.

**Author's Note:**

> my partner in crime and creator of mr percival farley:  
> https://ignatiusteto.tumblr.com/  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignatiuscrose/pseuds/ignatiuscrose
> 
> my own tumblr:  
> https://faunaproductions.tumblr.com/


End file.
